Satie
by LindsayWells
Summary: Todos tem uma trilha sonora para a sua vida. Se você não tem uma, ainda vai ter! Júlia escolheu a sua própria, mas Gabriel não concorda com a triste canção e resolve intervir. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** os personagens e plano de fundo pertencem à Sylvain Reynard.

* * *

**SATIE**

_Lindsay Wells_

Gabriel perdeu a compostura completamente com aquela garota. Ela realmente o tirou do sério com sua inferioridade, o queixo que parecia grudado ao pescoço e sua total falta de elegância - sem contar aquele ridículo pedaço de tecido velho que ela chama de mochila.

Ele não conseguia entender o porquê da intensidade desses sentimentos. Como professor, ele tinha que lidar diariamente com alunos irritantes, mas nada se comparava com o que aquela garota o fez sentir. Nem mesmo Christa, que tentava seduzi-lo - se essa é palavra correta para o que uma prostituta barata faria - a qualquer custo, o irritava de tal modo.

Gabriel chegou a conclusão de que não era o comportamento de Julianne que o deixava mais frustrado e sim sua própria reação e isso e a sua falta de auto-controle. Oferecer carona quando presenciou a visão patética da garota caminhando sem guarda-chuva e roupas próprias para o gélido outono de Toronto é um exemplo de falta de controle. Depois foi a sua atitude impulsiva de convidá-la para jantar _como se fossem velhos amigos_. A visão daquele cortiço em que ela vivia, sua cozinha vazia de móveis e qualquer tipo de alimento de verdade.

Ele não se permitia sentir pena de si mesmo, muito menos dos outros. Com ela tudo era diferente e ele tinha que exercitar muito bem o seu auto-controle para não fazer uma grande besteira, como agora...

* * *

Ela caminhava pelo seu escritório onde antes havia sido humilhada e que agora observava em sua volta como um crítico de arte observa uma obra realmente valiosa. Gabriel tentava inutilmente ler a proposta de dissertação de Julia, sem secretamente tirar os olhos da figura que rondava o seu escritório com uma graça peculiar.

Júlia se demorou em frente a réplica de A Primavera de Botticelli, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

"O que há de engraçado?" Gabriel perguntou por cima de seus óculos, denunciando o seu ato de espionagem. Ela ruborizou.

"É que há apenas figuras de mulheres semi-nuas em sua parede." Foi a vez dele ruborizar rapidamente, sem que fosse percebido.

"Há muitos outros lugares em que me agrada a imagem de mulheres semi-nuas, Srta. Michell." Ele respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente, perguntando-se se ela captara o duplo sentindo. Ela corou impetuosamente, confirmando essa suspeita.

Ela continuou caminhando pelo escritório, enquanto ele escrevia sugestões sobre a metodologia do projeto, quando um suspiro de excitação chamou sua atenção. Júlia estava parada em frente a sua antiga vitrola, olhando para o disco ali posicionado como se houvesse algo de mágico.

"Satie!" Ela exclamou, corando logo em seguida, em consequência do olhar intrigado de Gabriel.

"Você gosta?" Ele perguntou, recebendo um sorriso de canto-a-canto como resposta.

"Se eu gosto?" Ela repetiu a pergunta, olhando com admiração para o vinil a sua frente. "Gymnopédie No. 1 é a trilha sonora da minha vida!" Ela sorriu com doçura, fazendo-o sentir uma sensação estranha na base do estômago. "Posso?" Ela perguntou, fazendo menção de ajustar a agulha no disco. Gabriel consentiu com a cabeça impulsivamente, ainda tentando entender a situação de seu estômago. Ele já havia tido alunas brilhantes com gostos refinados, mas nunca uma tão bonita. Isso era perigoso.

Julia ajustou o disco na vitrola, fazendo surgir o som calmo do piano de Satie.

"Por que?" Gabriel perguntou atônito com a visão de Júlia se deliciando ao som da vitrola. Ela estava de costas para ele e não percebeu quando o professor se levantou. "Por que você diz que essa canção triste é a trilha de sua vida?" Ele estava realmente intrigado.

"Hm..." Ela fechou os olhos, pesando a pergunta. "Ela é um pouco triste, mas nem tanto." Júlia divagou ainda de olhos fechados, não percebendo a aproximação do professor à suas costas. "Lenta, simples..." Gabriel caminhava involuntariamente em sua direção, como um sutil predador. "Termina da mesma forma que começa..."

Mil pensamentos invadiram a mente do professor no momento em que viu de perto o semblante de prazer de Júlia. Pensou como ela parecia feliz e relaxada ouvindo aquela melodia tão minimalista. Imaginou os lábios roçando naquele pescoço delicado, seus mãos acariciando a sua cintura. Sentiu o impulso de deita-la em seu confortável tapete persa, despindo-a e deixando apenas a sua leve pashmina cair sobre seu corpo, como a Vênus de Botticelli em sua parede. Ele a beijaria e a tomaria para si, até que aquele sentimento eu seu estômago se esvaísse completamente, libertando-o da sua dependência do corpo dela.

"Uma linha reta." Júlia concluiu, virando-se para encontrar seu professor parado perto de mais. Ela involuntariamente mordeu o lábio inferior. Uma energia poderosa parecia fluir dos corpos, segundos depois, ambos estavam ofegantes. Eles permaneceram desse jeito por o que pareceu ser horas. Seus rostos se aproximaram. Gabriel fez menção de tocar o rosto pálido de Júlia, mas sua mão caiu sobre a vitrola. Ele tirou a agulha do disco, fazendo a música cessar. Desviando o seu olhar do de Júlia, ele caminhou até a sua mesa e ofereceu as folhas do projeto para ela.

"Acho que você tem muito trabalho a fazer." Ele disse um pouco mais seco do que pede a educação, fazendo a garota sentir seus olhos arderem por não entender a total mudança de comportamento. Ele percebeu e se amaldiçoou imediatamente, quando ela saiu do escritório com o semblante de tristeza e choro.

* * *

Júlia passou a tarde na biblioteca, rezando para não encontrar a cara de Emerson para que ele não percebesse que ela andava chorando. Já era noite quando ela pegou suas coisas, seu projeto cheio de anotações de mudanças para fazer e partiu para casa.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou uma caixa em frente a sua porta com o seu nome. Quando a abriu, encontrou um CD sem nome e sem embalagem com um bilhete.

_Perdoe a minha falta de tato. Espero reparar o que eu fiz dando a sua vida uma nova trilha sonora._

_G._

Ela inseriu o CD no seu laptop. Ele só continha uma música de nome "Once upon a time in the west" de Ennio Morricone, no qual nunca ouviu falar, mas se apaixonou pela melodia imediatamente. Era doce e pura. Uma voz suave entoava um canto como os dos anjos. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas notas do violino. No final da canção, ela sentiu como se estivesse ido ao céu e voltado. Como ela podia agradecer por um presente tão bonito?

* * *

Gabriel voltava de uma reunião cansativa, onde teve que driblar os assédios de Singer e da sua agenda lotada, quando ouviu um som suave vindo de dentro do seu escritório. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. A porta estava destrancada, provavelmente pela chave de Paul. Na sua vitrola encontrava-se o disco de Morricone com aquela melodia conhecida. Ele olhou em volta da sala, procurando-a, mas estava vazia. Havia algo em sua mesa - o seu CD de Mozart - aquele que havia quase furado de tanto ouvir a canção Lacrimosa. Havia um bilhete junto ao CD.

_Tomei a liberdade de pegar o seu CD emprestado. Paul me disse que você ouvia Lacrimosa ininterruptamente e eu fiquei com curiosidade de ouvir a trilha sonora da sua vida. Ela, como a minha antiga, é também muito triste, por isso dou a você a permissão para compartilhar a minha nova trilha que é muito mais bonita e alegre._

_J._

Ele sorriu para a vitrola e para a linda melodia. Sim, eles poderiam compartilhar a mesma trilha sonora... e talvez mais.

* * *

**N/A: **Estou aqui, mais uma vez, inaugurando a categoria de um livro erótico! Eu deveria mudar meu pen name para Lindsay Safadinha Wells, eu sei. Eu queria deixar claro que eu escrevi a fic **Perto** da _Série Crossfire_ antes de ler _Gabriel's Inferno_, então qualquer relação com a música do _Nine Inch Nails_ é pura coincidência. Aliás, eu acho que qualquer autora de livros eróticos se inspiram em alguma música deles uma vez ou outra.

**Obs.:** recomendo ouvir as canções que citei, que são:

Ennio Morricone - C'era Una Volta Il West (Once Upon A Time In The West);

Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1.

Elas são maravilhosas e tenho certeza de que mesmo quem não gosta de música clássica vai se apaixonar por elas!

**Note:** For all the non-portuguese readers, thank you for your support! I know there would be a lot easier if it was written in english and I know there's no great variety of fanfictions of Sylvia Day and Sylvain Reynard's books, but I'm working on it.


End file.
